


The Onceler/The Greedler

by mytoasterbroke



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Fish, Greedler - Freeform, M/M, Marshmallows, Onceler - Freeform, The Onceler - Freeform, abusedhiswife, chokemewithyourthneeddaddy, daddygreedler, dontwatchendgame, drseuss, idek, lorax - Freeform, no, okbye, pizza is overrated, readthebook, so are marshmallows, sorryijustruinedyourchildhood, splorpo, the greedler - Freeform, wasthattherightyour, wonslehr, wonsler eks reeder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytoasterbroke/pseuds/mytoasterbroke
Summary: havent come up with a plot yet
Relationships: The Once-ler (The Lorax)/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Onceler/The Greedler

**Author's Note:**

> _sneeze_

January 5th, 2021 update: almost done writing 🙄🤚  
January 6th, 2021 update: I have like three paragraphs left 😌


End file.
